Hogwarts Musical
by Kate and Jack forever
Summary: This is what would happen if instead of East High the whole thing took place at Hogwarts!Please R&R! reveiws make me write faster
1. Chapter 1

Note: Any questions you have Ill answer, this is not my first fic nor will it be my last, The trip Gabriella and Troy took took place in August before school started. this si the cast but instead at east high its hogwarts.Troy already goes to Hogwarts already goes to Hogwarts along with Sharpee and Ryan and Chad

Hogwarts Musical

" Gabby you'll be late for the train." Gabriella Montezs' mother yelled up to her, She came running down the steps. " Are you excited." Her mother said.

" No, I like Beobaxtons, did your company promise not to transfer you again." Gabby asked her mother loading her things into the car.

" Yes they said not till you graduate, now get in." her mother said, her mother turned up the Radio but Gabby just tuned everything out she was thinking of her trip she took last week, how she felt like a different person, how she can't believe that she had fun singing in front of people. How she really liked Troy and how she may never see him again. " Earth to Gabriella." her mother said, they were at the train station. " See you in soon." her mother said handing her, her trunk and her Owl.

" By mom." Gabriella said stepping into Platform 9 and ¾. " Wow, there's a lot of kids here." she whispered to her self.

" ALL ABORD." the train conductor yelled apparently she arrived just in time. Gabby ran to the train and got on, she was walking down the isle to find a compartment when she heard her name.

"Gabriella Montez." she heard the woman say. "are you on bored."

" Right here." she said.

" Good, Good, come with me, we must get you sorted into your house." Professor McGonagall said pulling her through threw the crowd. After she got sorted into Gryffindor, by Professor Snape because the Hat as at Hogwarts they had told her, she went to go find a compartment, but they al were full, she saw one with two occupants in it.

" May I." she asked.

" Sure." Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley said in sync. "Are you new." Ginny asked her gesturing her a seat after she put her trunk on the shelf above her.

" Yea, I just transferred from Beobaxtons." Gabby said, taking the seat Ginny was offering.

" You don't sound or look French." Harry said

" OH, I'm not French I was only there for a year my moms work makes her travel a lot, by the way what's your names."

" I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter." she said.

" I've heard of both of you, you were the ones that went to the ministry last year right." she asked as the Compartment door flung open.

" Merlin I'm hungry, did the Trolley come around yet." Ron asked taking the seat next to Harry. " Who are you." He asked finally realizing Gabriella was sitting there.

" I'm Gabriella Montez." she said holding out her hand for him to shake he did.

" Gabriella this is Ron." Harry introduced them. "Where's Hermione." he asked

" She still patrolling, she said I wasn't much help so she sent me back." he said with a laugh.

" Anything from the trolley dears." the lady with the trolley asked them, ron took a handful of chocolate frogs, the same for Ginny, Harry and Ginny didn't want anything. After about an hour into the Ride Ginny and Gabriella fell a sleep.

" This years going to be great." Ron told Harry devouring his last chocolate frog.

" Who's that." Hermione asked walking into the Compartment.

" Why Hello Hermione, nice to see you to." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

" Sorry but Ronald left me to patrol by myself." she said giving Ron a Dirty look.

" You kept insulting me, so I figured you could do it on your own." he said

"We better change into our Robes." Hermione said.

" Not yet, we still have a couple of hours to go." Harry said leaning back onto his chair.

" You like her don't you." Ron asked looking at Harry

" Who Gabriella." Harry asked

" Who else."

" I don't know I don't even know her." Harry said as the train came to a sudden stop and Ginny and Gabriella were thrown from there seats onto the floor.

" What happened." Gabriella asked as Harry offered his hands to Gabriella and Ginny to help them off the floor.

" I don't know." the trio said looking out there compartment door. 5 minutes later the train started moving again.

The Compartment door flung open and a young man with dirty blonde hair came walking in. " Is everyone alright…….. Gabriella." he said and Gabby looked up and saw a pair of familiar eyes.

" TROY." she yelled jumping up giving him a huge. " I didn't know you went hear." she said letting him go getting stairs from every one around her.

" same here, I try to get a hold of you the next morning." he said

" I had to leave first thing." she said

" Hi, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione." He said waving to them.

" Troy you coming we still have half the train to do." Troy's friend Chad said from the compartment door.

" Yea, Gabriella would you like to come and help." he said.

" Sure." she said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the compartment.

" AWW… Harry's in love." Hermione said sitting next to Ron as Ginny left the compartment to go find Dean her boyfriend. " and yet again she's seeing someone else."

" Who else does he like that's unavailable." Ron asked getting curious.

" First it was Cho, then it was Gin…" she stopped dead in her tracks realizing what she just said

" You like Ginny." Ron sort-of shouted. " That's great better then that Dean she's seeing, you goin to ask her out mate, Mum and Dad will be thrilled maybe even Fred.."

" Ron calm down i'm not going to ask her out, she's your sister." Harry said

" But mate I like you more then I liked Michael and I defiantly like you better then Dean." Ron said getting excited.

" But still, if we broke up it would be weird, I wouldn't be able to come to the burrow and that's more of a home then I've ever had."

" But you two could get married and have kids." he said

" Ron he's right if they broke up it would be weird," Hermione added. " any way I thought you didn't want Ginny dating."

" I don't but if its Harry, then I cant say no." he said as Ginny entered

" say no to what." She asked sitting down next to Harry.

" NOTHING." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

" Nonsense she probably feels the same way mate, Ginny Harry likes you." He said making Harry turn a deep shade of scarlet. Ginny turned her head towards Harry who refused to look at her, " OWW." Ron yelled after Hermione walloped him hard in the arm.

" Harry." Ginny said and he turned his head she leaned in and kissed him he didn't know what else to do but kiss her back but before he had the chance someone opened the compartment door, Ginny pulled away and looked at her boyfriend Dean standing there in shock.

" How are you." Troy asked Gabriella.

" I'm great, i'm still so surprised you go to school here." she said getting a big smile on her face.

" same here, what house did you get sorted into." he asked

" Gryffindor, what are you in." she asked

" same here, you goin into 6th year." he asked her heading into another compartment to check if every one was ok.

" Yea. Can't wait now that you're here." she said when he came out.

" this one's mine" he said leading her into a compartment.

" Who's this." somebody asked

" This is Gabriella, the one I was telling you about." he said gesturing her a seat. " This is, Chad, Zeke, and Jason." he said pointing to each one.

" Hi." she said looking a little nervous.

" So this is the famous Gabriella, I could probably write your biography I've heard so much about you." Chad said leaning back into his seat, Gabriella laughed at the comment.

" Guys." Troy said looking a little nervous.

" TROY." someone said from the door.

" Oh God." Troy whispered so only Gabriella and Chad could hear him.

" Hi, Sharpee." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

-1" Hi, Sharpee." he said.

" Who's that." she said with a smirk on her face, pointing to Gabriella.

" I'm Gabriella." she said. " and Sharpee is it."

" Yea, so Troy do you want to come sit with me in my compartment, my brothers not there." she said with an innocence smile on her face. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled he was holding back her laughter.

" well since your alone me and Gabriella will come and sit with you." he said grabbing Gabriella's and seeing the look of surprise on Sharpee's face said "shall we." he said leading them all out of the compartment.

" DEAN," Ginny yelled after him as he turned to leave.

" What." he said

" I think we should start seeing other people." she said and everyone in her compartment looked at her never realizing how cruel she was. Dean just stormed off.

" That was Cruel Gin." Ron said.

" Yea." Hermione agreed, Ginny just stared at them.

" You think I'm cruel, I've like Harry since I was eleven, and now I have the chance to be with him." she yelled almost forgetting Harry was there. Ginny turned around and Kissed Harry full-blown on the lips, Harry still felt a little weird kissing her in front of her brother. Ginny pulled away and sat back down.

" Okay but you could have had some sympathy for the guy." Ron said as the train came to a halt. " Here already, better go get dressed." he said getting up and with a flick of his wand they all were dressed.

" just because Fred and George showed to how to do that doesn't mean that I wanted done." Hermione said. As Gabriella and Troy came in laughing about something.

" What are you laughing at." Ron asked curiously.

" we just had the best conversation with Sharpee." Troy said.

" say no more." Ginny said and everyone laughed. Gabriella reached for her trunk and Harry's had met hers, he blushed and she just said sorry thinking it was her fault her hand bump into his. When Harry finally got his trunk down he looked at Hermione who was eyeing him, she knows all, doesn't she, he said to himself. " You ready." Ginny asked Harry, grabbing his hand.

"Yea, lets go." he said finally realizing him and Ginny were the only ones left in the compartment. Later in the Great Hall every one was finishing dinner when Professor Dumbledore got up to do his usual speech.

" SILENCE… Professor Sprout would like me to inform everyone that the auditions for the school musical ' Twinkle Town' will be tomorrow at the 6th years free period, we urge you all to come and try, enjoy the rest of your meal." he said sitting back down.

" Now that you heard about that I bet you just can't wait to sign up." Troy said.

" no, no, no, I wont be signing up for anything for a while I just want to get to know the school." she said " but if you sign up I might consider coming."

" Impossible." he said

" what's impossible troy." Sharpee said coming up behind them. " I didn't think impossible was in your vocabulary." she said with a giggle.

" Oh, nothing, you ready Gabriella." Troy said standing up.

" Yea." she said doing the same.

" Tootles Troy. " Bye, Gabby." She said. Troy and Gabriella practically ran out of the Great Hall.

" That was close." Gabriella said as they finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room, " see you tomorrow." she said walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

" Goodnight." he yelled after her.

" Troy." he heard a voice from behind him

" Yea" he turned to see Chad and the rest of the basketball team there, he was so happy when they announced that they would have a team here for basketball, the only bad part was his dad was the coach.

" Where having basketball practice, you coming." Troy knew he had no choice in the matter so simply nodded his head and followed them out of the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

-1" Gabriella." a voice was calling a very asleep Gabriella, " Gabby." the voice said again this time loud enough to wake her up.

" What, yea." she said.

" now don't freak but Troy Bolton is out side the door waiting for you." the giggling girl said.

" You know he can probably hear you." Gabriella said. "tell him I'll be right there." she said getting out of bed and putting her school clothes on.

" Hey, Troy." she said walking out of the girls dormitory.

" Hello, so I thought during our free period we could stop by the auditions." he said taking Gabriella a little off guard.

" Sure." she said. " where's our first class."

" Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall." Troy said leading her out of the common room.

" I never got to tell you how much fun I had that night in the mountains." she said.

" same here." he said making them both think back to that night.

_flash back_

" _Troy you have to go to the party." his mother said making him and his father stop playing basketball._

" _one more shot mom." he said throwing he basket ball up and making the shot._

" _Okay now go get changed." she said turning out of the gym and down a hallway._

" _Gabby, I've been looking for you every were, go get ready." Gabriella's mother said._

" _Okay Mom." she said going up to her hotel room._

" _Who's next," the party karaoke man said as the spot light went around the room to pick the next to lucky people to sing, it hit Troy and then it hit Gabriella._

" _No, No, I can't sing." Troy said as they were pulling him on stage._

_As Gabriella was getting pulled on stage she just looked scared, they both got up there and looked at each other, they both blushed a little, they turned to face the karaoke machine, _

Troy

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
Gabriella

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

Both

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Troy  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
Both

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Troy  
I never knew that it could happen until it happed to me

Both

I didn't know it before  
Gabriella

But now it's easy to see  
Both  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new.

_After it was over they got off stage and Troy asked Gabriella to go for a walk, " I had fun tonight" Troy said to her._

"_Me to." Gabriella said._

_END FLASHBACK_

After transfiguration they head towards the auditorium a new building for the drama department at Hogwarts. When they got there, no one was there except Ryan, Sharpay, Professor Sprout, Kelsey the pianist, and few others auditioning.

" sad drama club isn't it." Troy said.

" Yeah it is." Gabriella said.

" it started three years ago, the ministry thought it would be cultural to bring muggle stuff here, so they started the drama department and Basketball." Troy finished.

" cool, so do you wanna audition." Gabby asked.

" umm.. I don't know Professor sprouts kind of harsh." he said which was true she basically pulling people off the stage if they were bad.

" Wow the basketball star is scared." she said teasing him.

" no, fine, Professor sprout we'd like to audition." he said standing up.

" Troy." Gabriella whispered, as he grabbed her hand pulling her up to the front of the room.

" ahh, Mr. Bolton where's your sports posy, or whatever." she said

" team, and i'm here alone, actually i'm here to sing with her." he said

" Fine, fine, you go after Ryan and Sharpay." she said.

"Gabriella, Troy." a voice said behind them, they turned to see Harry and Ron, coming down the aisle, " you guys came to make fun to." Ron said.

" actually, were auditioning." Gabriella said."

" oh." they said. " well we'll cheer you on." Harry said.

" RYAN, SHARPAY, your turn." Professor sprout yelled. Ryan and Sharpay sang, they were okay but finally it was Troy and Gabriella's turn:

Troy:   
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Gabriella:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Chorus  
Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

Everyone clapped and whistled, " the call back list will be hung on the bulletin board outside my classroom tomorrow morning. The auditorium cleared out except for Gabriella, Troy, and Kelsey who was on stage gathering her sheet music.

" So ummmm… I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." Troy asked Gabriella.

" I would love to." Gabriella said. "And Troy you can call me Gabby if you want." she said.

" Okay, so you ready." he asked.

" Yea." as they were turning to leave they heard a loud sound on the stage so they turned around Kelsey had fallen and dropped all her sheet music, Troy ran to help her followed by Gabby.

" Are you okay," Troy asked helping her pick up the papers. Kelsey just shook her head yes. " So you're a composer." Troy asked, she just shook her head again.

" did you right the song we just sang." Gabby asked.

" Yea, I have the perfect song for your callback." she said apparently warming up to them.

" we don't even know if we have a call back." Troy said.

" you're perfect you guys were so much better then Ryan and Sharpay." she said.

" Okay what's the song." Gabby asked her.

" Its called breaking free its from the second act." she said.

" Okay,." Troy said

" Okay well i'm available for practice, after school or even before, even sometimes during potions, after basketball class." she said getting really excited Troy on the other hand had a shocked look on his face, because he completely forgot about basketball and his dad and his teammates what were they going to do when they found out, but he couldn't help but forget about this stuff when he was with her she made him forget everything.

" Troy, earth to Troy." Gabby said waving a hand ion front of his face.

" Oh sorry yeah, you ready." he asked

" Yeah, by Kelsey."

" Bye." she said

When they got back in the common room everyone was huddled around the common room bulletin board, the sigh read, " 6TH YEARS TRIP TO AMERICA WILL BE HELD THIS COMING WEEKEND THE FOLLOWING GROUP NAMES ARE THE PEOPLE SHARING ROOMS:

Troy

Chad

Jason

Harry

Ginny

Ron

Hermione

Taylor

Sharpay

Ryan

Gabriella

There the only names Troy and Gabriella were looking for and they were all in the same room. " nice arrangements." Troy said.

" They are, aren't they." she said back.

" hey guys." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said coming up behind them.

" Hey." Gabby said

" We have to go gab," Troy said " Kelsey's waiting."

" Your right., see you guys later." she said.

" Wow, you really don't like one of them." she said as soon as they were out of the common room.

" what makes you think that." he said.

" well you didn't even look at the group." she said. " and that look on your face when you heard Harry's voice."

" well I just don't like Harry." he said.

" why." she asked him.

" I saw the way he looks at you." he said

" he's my friend." Gabby said grabbing his hand.

" still he likes you, I can see it."

" your crazy." she said as they were walking into were Kelsey had told them to meet her. Practice went good, it went by fast.

" I have to go, see you later." Troy said heading to basketball practice.

" Bye." she yelled after him.

" Stop bye in a little." he said.

" Okay." As Troy walked into the gym he saw his team leaving when they saw him they didn't look to happy, neither did Troy's dad.

" I think I'll stay and shot some free-throws." he said grabbing a basketball off the ground.

" well since you missed practice I think your team deserves a little from you today." his dad said leaving the Gym. After a couple shots troy heard the gym door open it was Gabriella.

" Wow, your real stage." she said laughing. She had already changed out of her school cloths, she was wearing a pair of leans and a light sweatshirt.

" you could call it that or you could call it a smelly gym." he said as Gabby grabbed the ball from him and took a shot and made it. "don't tell me your good at hoops to." he said

" yea I once scored 47 points in a league championship game." she said

" No way." Troy said looking amazed.

" yea, the same day I invented the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn." she said

" Haha microwave popcorn real funny." he said picking up the ball, just to have Gabriella grab it again she grabbed it and started running with it having Troy chase her, e finally caught up with her he grabbed her and spun her around then he lost his balance and fell Gabby quickly jumped up and offered trot her hand Troy took but instead of getting up he pulled her down. And rolled over on top of her, he leaned into kiss her……..

" Excuse me miss this is a closed practice." coach Bolton said.

"Oh i'm sorry sir." Gabriella said as Troy helped her up.

" Dad this is Gabriella." Troy introduced her, Gabby put her hand out for him to shake it but he didn't.

"ahh so this is the reason you missed practice." he said.

" I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said leaving the gym.

" Dad I missed practice, it wasn't her fault."

" Well she's the reason isn't she." his dad said getting angry.

" Her named Gabriella, and no its not her fault." Troy said defensively.

" I don't want you seeing her anymore." coach Bolton said.

" Dad her names Gabriella please use it and I will see her, you cant stop me." Troy said.

" I can to, as long as you are part of this team you will not see her, you are letting me and your team down." he said.

" well then I'm not apart of this team anymore." troy said storming out of the gym. He walked pass his whole team who was listening the whole time and he didn't even notice them. He went up to the Gryffindor common room to find Gabriella.

" Gabriella, i'm sorry." he said sitting down next to her in front of the fire.

" Its not your fault Troy." she said as he put his hand around her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by fast everyone was excited about the trip to America, especially Troy and Gabriella, " Gabby you ready." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Troy yelled up.

" Coming, I couldn't find my wand." she said running down the steps.

" ok, was Ginny up there." Harry asked.

" No,." Gabby said giving Troy a kiss.

" im still surprised there letting her go, I mean it's the 6th years trip." Hermione said.

" Me too, but I think last year Deans mom got her in because she's the one that plans the trip, we should go find her." Harry said.

They went to the great hall and there she was eating breakfast with Dean, " Ginny are you ready." Harry asked walking up to her.

" I'm not goin." she said.

" Why not."

" I'd rather go with my grade next year, have fun." she said leaving the great hall.

" what's wrong with her." Harry asked, Hermione pulled him aside.

" I don't know," Ron said

" anyways you ready." Hermione said seeing that Troy and Gabriella were getting agitated.

" yes." Troy and Gabby said.

As they were entering the airport, Troy saw his team and he went with them, Gabby said she'd be there in a minute. " see you guys later." Gabby said meeting up with Troy.

" Bye." they said.

" Troy." Gabby said coming up behind them seeing the tram leaving.

" what's wrong." she asked seeing the look in his face.

" nothing teams mad I quit." he said.

" You quit, when, why." she questioned.

" after that day, that my dad walked in on us, we got in a big fight and I quit." he said acting like it was nothing.

" you quit because of me." she exclaimed .

" lets go meet up this Harry, Ron and Hermione." he said changing the topic.

When they got on the plane each group was assigned a chaperone, For Troy, Gabriella, Ron, Harry, and Hermione's group, it was Troy's dad.

" Take you seats." Coach Bolton said, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the seat next to him. The plane ride went good Coach Bolton didn't say a word to Troy or Gabriella. When they finally got to America they were immediately brought to there hotel room and told the rules, 1. No magic.

2. Listen to chaperone. And that was all, it was almost 9:30 when they were finally allowed out of the hotel room although most of them were tired and wanted to go to bed so they could wake up early the next day, Troy and Gabriella went down to the lobby and sat by the fire everyone else stayed in the hotel room.

" your dad looks mad." she said.

" he'll get over it, and as soon as he accepts you as my girlfriend I'll rejoin the team" Troy said. _ahh did I just say girlfriend what's her reaction goin to be, _he thought to himself.

" I'm glad I have such a good Boyfriend." she said in return, emphasizing the word boyfriend. They both laughed and then he out his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

" I'm tired, do you wanna go up." Troy asked

" yea." she said getting up.

When they got up to the room, they got changed and went to bed. At around 1 am there was a really bad thunder and lightening storm Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy's bed.

" Troy." she said seeing if he was awake.

" gabby, what's wrong," he asked.

" I'm a little scared of lightening." she said feeling really embarrassed.

" come here." he said rolling over to make room for her, Gabriella got under the covers and Troy wrapped his hands around her.

" Its ok now." he whispered and then they both fell asleep.

That morning Harry, Ron, and Chad were the first awake, they all just sat at the end of there beds looking at Troy and Gabriella wondering how coach Bolton is going to react.

" I think Coach Bolton is waking up." Chad said, they all stared at his bed now. As Coach Bolton got up and walked straight into the bathroom not noticing any of them. " I wonder what he's gonna do to them." Chad said breaking the silence.

" I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Gabriella." Ron said, staring at the bathroom door witch was no opening. " where about to find out." he said right before coach Bolton came out of the bathroom.

" where's Gabriella." he said looking at Gabby's bed. None of them said anything, they just stared at troy bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Gabriella." he said looking at Gabby's bed. None of them said anything; they just stared at troy bed.

"Everyone leave, NOW." Coach Bolton said, they all left in a rush.

"TROY, GABRIELLA, get up now." Mr. Bolton said. They both jumped out of bed startled not knowing what was going on until they saw coach Bolton standing at the foot of the bed.

"Dad I can explain." Troy said right away.

"I'm sure you will and you can when I get home you two are going back to Hogwarts the next flight back to London." He said very calmly.

"dad that's not fair, we just got hear yesterday." Troy said.

" I'll go, let Troy stay it was my fault." Gabriella said after being silent foe a while.

"No you both will go, when I come back up I want you both packed." He said leaving the hotel room.

"This isn't fair." Troy said sitting on the bed. "We just got here yesterday."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Gabby said

"No its not we didn't do anything." Troy said pulling her to sit down next to him. "Let's pack." Troy said

"Yea, I kind of want to go home anyways." She said standing up.

They got packed and 25 minutes later Coach Bolton came back up with two plane tickets and a cab waiting outside to take them to the airport. The plane ride was long and boring it felt like forever to them because the seats weren't next to each other they were on opposite sides of the plane.

"We are over the airport, prepare for landing." The pilot said over the loud speakers. After the plane landed they had to go and meet a 7th year student at the ministry of magic and they will be aparated back to Hogwarts.

"That felt like it took forever." Troy said as he and Gabby walked into the common room, it was empty considering it was only nine at night.

"Yea." Gabriella agreed.

"I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning, night." She said kissing him on the cheek and heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. When she got up to the dormitory it was empty it finally downed that she shared a dorm with 6th years and they were all in America, she didn't like being alone so she went back downstairs and saw troy sitting in a chair near the fire, she went down and sat on a coach near him.


	6. Heyy READ THIS!

Hey peoples of the world sorry it took me awhile for chapter nine my computer had a virus and then another so I just got a new one, thanks for being patient. I'm also writing a new Harry Potter Fic, look for it its called WHY?

Katie


	7. Rating

Heyy sorry for this but the ratings goin up!


	8. Chapter 6

"I was wondering if you were going to come back down." He said with a smirk on.

"Yea, well it's kind of scary up there by yourself." She said.

The next few weeks went by fast Gabriella and Troy had a lot of fun, they didn't have any classes and they spent it with each other and they went over the song they are going to sing for there call backs. Gabriella and Troy were waiting in the Great Hall for everyone to come back.

"What time do you think they'll be back." Troy asked Gabby.

"No clue." She said but as she said it the doors to the Great Hall flung open and Sharpay, Ryan, Hermione, Ron, and Taylor came in.

"Where's Harry." Gabriella asked, Troy turned a slight shade of red.

"He's upstairs talking to Ginny." Ron said sitting down and filling a plate with a lot of food.

"Ron, you just ate." Hermione said.

"Your point is." He answered

"Troy I'll meet you upstairs." Gabriella said.

"I'll come with you know." Troy suggested, not wanting her to go and talk to Harry.

"No its fine I want to talk to Harry." She said and left.

"You okay Troy." Sharpay asked.

"Fine" he said abruptly, he stood up and left the Great Hall

" Harry" Gabby said as she entered the common room. She saw Harry sitting on the coach with his hands on his head. " Harry you okay." She asked.

" yea fine." He answered.

"What's wrong, you can tell Me." she said putting her arm around him. Some one came storming down the stairs.

" see your with _her_ again." Ginny said, running over to them.

"Ginny were friends." Harry said standing up.

" yea, well so are me and dean." She smirked.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM." Harry yelled as everyone that was in the great hall came in, except Troy.

"True but I did it because I know you like Gabriella more then me" he said


End file.
